The present invention generally relates to printed publications, and more particularly relates to printed publications with integrated reference labels or bookmarks.
In many professions, as well as recreational endeavors, information is provided in the form of periodical printed publications. Such publications may be provided in the form of journals providing scholarly guidance, catalogs providing detailed information regarding merchandise available for purchase, magazines providing sundry information, etc. The rate at which these publications are produced can be as frequent as, for example, daily, weekly, or monthly, and can thus result in a substantial time commitment in terms of review, as well as a substantial space requirement in terms of storage.
Many techniques and methods have therefore been developed for marking individual pages or sections of such publications for later reference. Some of these methods and techniques include the process of xe2x80x9cdog-earingxe2x80x9d the corner of a particular page of interest, or underlining, highlighting, or annotating sections of the publication. These methods can refresh the memory of the reviewer if later found, but detrimentally affect the appearance and condition of the printed publication. Alternatively, a self-adhesive label, such as a POST-IT(copyright) brand label, available from 3M Corporation, St. Paul, Minn., can be adhered to a relevant page with personalized notes or the like.
Another reference-aid apparatus and method is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,189, which provides a publication reference aid system in the form of detachable labels. More specifically, individual labels are initially attached to an inside page or the outside surface of a printed publication and are removable along a scored line between the label and a tongue portion permanently glued to the publication. The label can therefore be torn from the publication along the scored line and, through the use of a releasable adhesive strip provided on the label, be adhered to a relevant page within the publication. Before doing so, a separate covering page or strip must be removed to expose the adhesive. Such a device therefore produces unwanted and wasteful material in the form of the covering strip, and also requires a relatively complicated method for manufacturing in that, among other things, the label and tongue portion must be separately produced and glued to the publication.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,901 discloses a method of manufacturing integrated labels wherein a sheet of paper is provided with linear sections of release coating and pressure sensitive adhesive divided by a line of demarcation. The pressure sensitive adhesive area is folded over onto the release coating along the line of demarcation and later cut into individual labels or sheets. The patent is directed to integrated sheets of labels, and is not for use in conjunction with printed publications, nor are the labels integrated into a printed publication.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a printed publication having a plurality of bookmarks integrated into the publication is provided. The printed publication includes a plurality of pages bound together at a common binding, and a plurality of bookmarks adhered to at least one of the pages. Each bookmark is removable and directly repositionable within the printed publication.
In accordance with other aspects of the invention, at least one page of the publication includes a strip of release coating, and the plurality of bookmarks include a strip of adhesive which adheres the bookmarks to the release coating and to the page. The strip of adhesive may be wider than the strip of release coating. The bookmarks may be provided in alternating directions to facilitate application of the bookmarks to opposed pages of the publication.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method of manufacturing a printed publication with integrated releasable bookmarks is provided which includes the steps of printing characters onto a moving web of material, applying a release coating to a portion of the moving web, applying an adhesive coating to the moving web, folding the moving web between the release coating and the adhesive coating to form a first layer atop a second layer, cutting the first layer into individual bookmarks, cutting the moving web into individual pages, and binding the individual pages together. The web moves along a longitudinal axis and the release coating and adhesive coating are applied in the direction of the longitudinal axis.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a printed publication having releasable bookmarks integrated into the publication is provided which includes a plurality of pages bound together, with each page having an outer edge, a release coating applied to at least one edge, and a plurality of bookmarks adhered to the at least one edge. Each bookmark includes an adhesive coating applied to a portion thereof with the adhesive coating releasably adhering the plurality of bookmarks to the edge. The plurality of bookmarks are formed by folding the at least one edge and cutting the edge into individual bookmarks.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a method of manufacturing printed material having a plurality of bookmarks adhered thereto is provided. The method includes the steps of providing a moving web of printed material, applying a strip of release coating along a longitudinal axis of the printed material, applying a strip of adhesive coating substantially parallel to the strip of release coating, folding the moving web between the strip of release coating and the strip of adhesive coating such that the adhesive coating adheres a first layer of the moving web to a second layer of the moving web, the adhesive being adhered to the release coating and the printed material, and cutting the first layer into individual bookmarks.
These and other aspects and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.